Professor Gray  A studentteacher relationship
by masterpieceMCFLY
Summary: Alexandra Reil develops a crush for her maths teacher Peter Gray, does he likes her as well or not?   Professor Peter Gray is characterized by Hugh Grant
1. Chapter 1

I woke up sweating because of a nightmare, I took long breaths to calm down. I hadn't noticed it was still dark outside. I saw my clock on the wall next to my bed, it was a small version of the Big Ben, the only difference was, that it was digital. It read 5:15 am, in blue numbers. I couldn't go back to sleep, every time I closed my eyes, I relived my nightmare.

So I went downstairs to drink a glass of water, I did some exercise, since I couldn't find anything else to do, then had a shower and got dressed. I chose to wear a blue skirt and a yellow blouse, with a happy face in the center, winking its eye. When I was done I went downstairs again, my parents and my 5-year-old sister were awake.

Mum made me breakfast, while I ate, mum brushed Hannah's long hair. Since she was born my parents, Oliver and Olivia, stopped paying attention to me. At first it was nice, I felt free for the first time, like if the bubble I was trapped in, exploded and set me free. But with the time, I started to feel really lonely, I missed being the only thing in my parents' lives, to be the only one, to be the spoiled girl, to be daddy's and mummy's girl. But I had already got over it, when Hannah turned 4 I got used to be ignored.

"Mum?" I called, she didn't answer, she was too busy with Hannah. "Mum?" I called louder.

"Yes, Alex?" At least she heard the second time.

"I need money for school" I said as a matter of fact.

"Right" she said thinking. "I think there are 3 pounds inside the bear". The bear was a funny colourful 'piggy bank', where dad and mum leaves money if Hannah or I need money.

I found 2 pounds and started to walk to school. I took the underground instead of the bus. I usually take the bus to take more time to get to school, or just leave my house later and take the underground, either way, I, almost always, am late. But today I was really excited, first day of school. I was anxious to see my friends, the new student, and none of the teachers.

While I was on the underground, I saw James, James was the cleverest guy in school, he was in my class. I noticed he was reading one of the books for school, I rolled my eyes at him. We shared the same birthday, June 5th, if I had luck this year, he wouldn't be in any of my classes, because he would do better than me in most of them, and I hated when I'm not the number one. We were in the same biology class last year, we compared our work all year. We had the same grade at the end.

James, and I got out of the underground, he didn't see me, he was too busy with the literature book.

On the way to school, was a café, I bought a coffee and cookies. I took my last sip when I step into the building.

I saw Amy, my best friend since kindergarten, talking to a guy. I recognized her because of her bright reddish hair. When she saw me, she ran to hug me.

"Oh my God! It's so good to see you". She said. "Oh Alexa, this is Johnny, he is new and will be in our class". She exclaimed excited.

"Hey" he whispered shyly.

"Hi, nice to meet you!"

"What's your first class?" Amy asked me.

"French, then biology and then chemistry, then chemistry again and maths and you?"

"Chemistry, literature and Maths, free and literature again" Amy said reading her schedule.

"Literature, biology, maths, then french and then philosophy" Johnny said.

"Then we'll see each other in the second period, then at lunch after chemistry" I said to Johnny, happily.

The bell rang and I ran to my first class in the third floor. I just saw a new girl and a new boy. Both were quite ugly and didn't speak french that well. After that and the next 2 periods I walked happily to the cafeteria. I bought an apple and a chocolate cake. Amy and Johnny didn't take long to join me.

I had the chance to meet all the new students in our grade, 6 boys and 1 girl. None of the guys were cute and the girl, Monique, ignored me when I tried to talk to her. Johnny, Louis and Max were the nicest of the new guys. Andy had a good body, Felipe was the exchange student from Spain, and Josh was the jerk. I was a little disappointed, I expected handsome, muscular and cute guys.

I skipped the next class because I felt really bad, probably because of the cake. Then I walked to maths. I didn't want to miss that class, I loved it. It had always been my favourite. I sat in the middle of the class, next to Alice, one good friend of mine. I talked to her while we waited for the teacher, asked her about her holidays.

I started to daydream about graduation. I heard the door slammed shut, which got me out of my daydream. And I saw a tall, little muscular and handsome man. He had dark brown, messy hair. The glasses he was wearing were hiding his beautiful, piercing blue eyes, he was probably in his late 40s. He put his jacket on the desk and had a look at us.

"Good evening class, I'm, as you can guess, your new maths professor, my name is Peter Gray" He introduced himself smiling. Then he started to teach the first subject of the year, without asking our names. Then we had to do 20 exercises to show him we had understood. All the class hadn't even done half of it while I was almost done. I had always been really good with numbers. But I was having problems finishing number 17, I tried to do it until I gave up. I stood up and walked to Mr. Gray's desk.

"Excuse me professor Gray, I can't do number 17" I murmured.

"Number 17? Ok, let's see" he sad taking my notebook from my hands without looking at me. "Oh, that's really simple, you have to…" he said, stopping when he finally looked at me. He stared at me for like 5 seconds, it was a bit awkward. After that he had a hard time concentrating. I didn't understand most of what was he saying, because he was stuttering a lot. "So, did you understand Miss…?"

"Alexandra, Alexandra Reil" I muttered.

"Right, so you got it?"

"Uhm, yeah, I did, thanks a lot professor" I said going quickly to my desk. While I was doing the last 3, I could feel someone was watching me.

After I finished I looked up and caught the new professor staring at me.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Reil?" he said a bit nervous because he knew I caught him.

"I finished". I said with a smile on my face when I heard all the gasps from my classmates.

"Well, leave me your notebook here" he said, not daring to look at me, while I was leaving my notebook on his desk.

"Miss Reil?" he called me, while I was going to my place.

"Yes?" I said turning around.

"If you have them all correct, you'll have 5 extra points" he said. Everybody complained. I smiled to myself.

I got bored after 5 minutes of doing nothing. "Is there anything else I can do, you know like leave earlier?" I said loudly.

"You can't leave, but I would really appreciate if you come for a second" Professor Gray said, looking directly at me. So I did as I was told.

He looked at me when I was next to him, and then he smiled, his smile made my heart skip a beat.

"It seems like you got a 10 plus 5 extra points, good job"

"Thanks" I whispered.

The bell rang, making me jump. He laughed at me and I blushed.

"Finish the exercise and do 10 more for tomorrow" he said loudly to the class.


	2. Chapter 2

I got out of the class as fast as I could. On the way to my locker I bumped into Zach, my gay friend.

"Whoa, Alex, What's the hurry?, well it doesn't really matter, I was looking for you, everyone is going to Mandy's house to celebrate" he said cheerfully.

"Celebrate what?"

"This is our last first day of school ever" he said in a duh tone. I opened my mouth to say something but Zach didn't let me speak. "You can't say you can't go, everybody's going" he said grabbing my hand.

I hadn't drunk in 5 months. I really wanted to, taste it, to feel the alcohol in my organism, but all I had done would be for nothing. But I ended up going, tried to leave 8 times, but couldn't and gave up. I sat on a chair with a shot of tequila in front of me. I looked at it for 10 minutes.

"Fuck it" I whispered and drank it. Then I drank another, and another and another. The last thing I remembered was me taking off my blouse, and dancing in my trousers and bra.

Amy took me home around 11 pm. Mum, dad and Hannah were already sleeping.

I almost fell twice when I was going to my room. I closed my eyes and saw my new maths teacher. I couldn't have gotten him out of my head all day, even being drunk.

I woke up the next morning with a horrible headache. I wanted to throw up so bad.

'What the fuck did I do?" I asked myself.

I got changed and left my house.

It was so hard to keep awake during the four first periods. I rested a little during lunch, though. I had maths in the 5th period and saw HIM, Professor Gray, behind his desk, waiting for us to start the class.

I put my head against the desk, I was feeling worse and couldn't go home, because mum would find out I got drunk last night.

"Is there any question about the homework?" the professor asked.

I hadn't put much attention to his voice before, it was so masculine and strong, and lovely, lovely? What the hell?, anyway it fit him perfectly, he also had a thick british accent, which made me melt, even when I was british as well. I was so lucky, I was on my chair, or I would have melted down to the floor.

7 people raised their hands, he explained all their questions patiently, while I slept, approximately for 20 minutes.

"Anymore questions? Oh Miss Reil?"

I lifted my head immediately. "Yes?"

"Do you have any question?"

"No, sir" I shook my head.

"Did you do your homework by chance?"

"No, sir" I whispered.

"Detention, after class, today, with me"

All my classmates laughed at me. I just nodded and tried to sleep again.

It was the last period of the day, so I stayed in my place when the bell rang.

"So, what do I have to do for detention?" I asked him.

"Sit here, please" he said, pointing to a desk in the front row.

I walked slowly and sat down where he told me to. My heart was beating faster than normal, like if I had run.

"And now?" I asked impatiently, after realizing he wasn't going to say anything.

"Are you alright?" he asked in his lovely accent.

"Fine" I whispered. "Why?"

"You don't look good"

"I'm hangover" I bit my lip after realizing what it just slipped.

"Oh, right. Is that why you didn't do your homework, I presume"

"Yeah, my friends dragged me to a party yesterday"

"I clearly see you have potential, you are a really bright kid, you have a future, don't ruin it, just because of a couple of funny nights".

"I know, I screw up everything"

"We all make mistakes"

"Can I ask you something?" I said finally looking at him.

"Sure" he said smiling.

"Why did you… talk to me instead of punish me? Like if you care"

"Well, you've proved me you are really good and I noticed you weren't well today, and I was right, wasn't I? It's my job as a teacher, you know? Making sure my students are alright" he smiled at me when he finished, I looked at him and got lost in his piercing blue eyes.

"It's just the second day and I'm already failing" I whispered.

"I won't let you fail" he said looking straight at my eyes. The way he said it, it felt like if he really meant it. I just smiled.

"Thank you professor".

"Anytime, Miss Reil, you are free to go home".

"One more thing" I said standing up, he just arched his left eyebrow. "Stop calling me Miss Reil, I'm Alexandra or Alex or Alexa" he laughed. "Good-bye professor"

"Good-bye, Alexandra" he said extending his hand, I shook it. "Oh, and one more thing, bring me your homework tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright, Thanks"

I waved good-bye when I was at the door, and as soon as I turned around I smiled, I couldn't help it.


	3. Chapter 3

I went home to find my mum making brownies for Hannah, she didn't even say hi to me.

I went straight to my room, which was covered with football posters. I used to play almost everyday but my mum thought it was a waste of money and time. Now she uses that time, to take Hannah to ballet since she was 3. And that's really a waste of time.

I did my maths homework and wrote Professor Gray a letter, telling him how it helped me to talk to him, how it made me feel better.

For the next five weeks, things hadn't changed that much.

I was eating breakfast when I saw my dad with my guitar.

"Dad? What are you doing with that?" .

"I sold it, and bought Hannah a piano".

I was in shock, he knew how important that guitar was for me.

"It's mine, you can't do that!"

"I already did it sweetheart" he said a bit mad. I stormed out of the house before something happened. My father could hit me if he thought I was being rude. Some tears fell from my eyes. I didn't care, I just kept walking until I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Mr. Gray.

'Fucking great' I thought to myself.

His expression changed from surprised to worry.

"What's wrong?" he asked me. I just started to walk away, but he grabbed my hand.

"Nothing" I whispered.

"Alexandra? Please, I can help you" he said letting go of my hand.

Then I was saved by the bell, for now. I had no bag, no books, anything, since I left my house in such state. I rushed to french, nevertheless. I kept quiet most of the day. Amy got mad at me and everyone was being a pain the ass. I swore under my breath when I walked to my last class, maths.

I sat down and wrote down in a piece of paper everything the professor wrote on the board. When he asked something, like the answer to an equation, I kept quiet, even when I knew the answer, I just didn't care about anything.

I felt like if I was aging, like if time had freezed and I would never be able to go out of school, but the bell finally rang.

"Alexandra, stay for a few minutes please" the professor said.

"What?"

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"You will feel better"

" I don't know where to begin"

"First, sit down, and tell me whatever is in your mind" I sat down and thought.

"I'm not good enough" I whispered.

"You are the student with the best grades, you won 1st place running last week, you're pretty and really clever" I blushed when he said pretty.

"Well, my parents don't really care about anything of that"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm nothing to them, my mum is always pampering my sister, 24/7, dad just cares about his little beautiful princess" I made a short pause to take a breath. "First they stop me from doing what I liked the most, they have taken things away to make room for new things for Hannah, and today, my dad sold my guitar which was a gift from Grandma, who died 2 years ago, just to buy a piano for their little girl" he nodded. "No matter how hard I try, or how good I am, I'll never…" I started to cry.

He put his arms around my shoulders to give me some support.

"Everything is going to be okay, you don't have to do things to show your parents how good you are, but to show yourself"

I cried in his shoulder, while he was giving me advices, and telling me things to make me feel better.

"Ush… everything's alright". He had something special, because every time I was with him I felt protected, safe and his words always made me feel better, and let me tell you, that, is a hard thing to do, nobody has been able to do it, until now.

I looked up after I dried most of my face, he hadn't removed his arm, which was around me. I looked directly into his eyes, and he, into mine. Neither of us turned to look somewhere else, he leaned in a little. I bit my lips, I couldn't believe what was going to happen. Then he blinked and stood up.

"I'm sorry I can't give you better advices". He said after an awkward moment.

"No, you helped me a lot, you always do"

"I'm glad". We both smiled.

"I have to go, see you tomorrow" I whispered.

"Sure, see you".


	4. Chapter 4

I was going to my house, but when to the park instead. I was confused, I didn't know what I felt for my professor. I wished he hadn't stood up. If he would just have leaned in a little more.

I shook my head.

"What the hell am I thinking?" I whispered to myself. "He's just being nice, that's why I'm thinking I like him, but, I liked him before even hearing his name".

'Like? Why did I say that?' I thought.

"Well, probably because I do" I said to no one in particular.

I walked slowly to my house. I didn't talk or even see anyone.

I was so nervous during the next week. I was planning on telling, well confessing my maths teacher, my feelings. Stupid I know.

I had never been a patient person, so, it felt like hell to wait until the last period to end.

When that moment finally came, I ran from my french class to maths.

"Professor?" I said as soon as I saw him..

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you"

We waited until the last student left the classroom.

"So, what do you need?" he asked smiling.

'Well just tell you that I have a crush on you' I thought. 'Yeah, right, like if I could say that'.

I was playing with my brown, straight hair all the time.

"This is not simple, so I'll just say it ok?"

"Ok?" he said unsure.

"I… fancy you" I said. I felt so light, like if I had been carrying something, and that weight just disappeared when I said it, like if my task was completed.

His mouth dropped a bit.

"No, you don't".

"Yes, I do"

"You are just, confused. You are mixing what you really feel".

"I know you like me as well, I can tell". He blushed a little. Something I hadn't seen him do. He just started to look out the window.

"I'm sorry, but I don't" he said not looking at me.

"Stop lying, ok? At least look at me when you say it!" I shouted to him.

He walked fast to where I was standing. He looked straight to my eyes and opened his mouth, but said nothing. I waited until he finally spoke.

"Damn it! I do like you, ok?" He said it a little louder.

"I knew it" I whispered, with a triumph smile on my face.

"But I'm your fucking teacher!" he said ignoring me. "and I'm old…"

"How old?" I interrupted him.

"45, and you? Barely 16 or something like that"

"I'm 17"

We, both stood there, glaring at each other for five minutes, or that's what it felt like.

"Do you want to be with me?" I asked him.

"Is not if I want it or not, is just not right" he said turning around.

"Why? Are you married or something like that?"

"No, my wife left me, many years ago"

"Then? What's the problem?"

"Well, damn! My kids are older than you!"

"So?"

"So?" I'm an old man and …"

"And I don't care".

No one said anything, we just stared at each other.

"I never meant to fall for a student" he said more to himself than me.

"I never dreamt of falling for an old teacher". I said half smiling.

"What if we regret it later?" He asked me, like actually considering the idea of us being together.

"What if we regret not giving us a chance?"

"If someone finds out, you'll be expelled and I'll be fired, and go to jail!" He said running his hand through his already messy hair.

"We have to be careful then" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"This is just not a simple decision, you have to think of the consequences, you know? I want to be with you even when I know it's wrong, and I have a lot to lose if someone finds out"

"You told me to fight for what I want, and I want you, we can make this work out"

"Let me think about all this, I'll tell you tomorrow" he said putting his jacket on.

"Ok, I'll think too, I guess" I said leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 5

I went to the park again, I needed to think. I didn't know if I had made the right decision. Maybe I shouldn't have told him. Maybe I didn't like him, maybe it was an emotion of the moment.

But, no, I really liked him, but it was just a crush, like the several I had had, but on guys my age.

If he was really 45, like he said, then he was 28 years older than me.

Why did I have to fall for him? Why couldn't I fall for someone my age? Of my class? Or of my neighbourhood? At least he liked me back, or was he just being nice? And now he was just thinking how he could ditch me, nicely.

"Fuck" I whispered staring at the ducks in the water in front of me.

I thought about my friends, hanging out with people of the same age. Hooking up with random, drinking, enjoying and having fun, yet, ruining and wasting their lives.

Actually they were out, partying, at this very moment.

I had refused to go with them, because I had gotten really drink last time.

Lately, a few of them, had stopped talking to me. They claimed I'm getting boring, which I didn't mind, I rather graduate than being an alcoholic.

Amy had been weird around me. She asked me if I was fine, or if something was happening to me, I told her I was having problems with my family. She just changed the subject quickly, like if she didn't want to know, like if she really didn't care. Zach had just glared at me.

Even when I was having a hard time, I was thankful, I was finally realizing who were my real friends, who actually loved me for who I am, but who were them? Well so far, no one. Not even the people that brought me to this world, cared. I was alone.

My light grey eyes filled with tears, I tried really hard to not let them fall.

But the first one fell, followed by another, then followed by two more, until I stopped counting. The tears mixed with the water that was reflecting me.

'I'm so pathetic, crying, in the middle of a park'. I thought.

I calmed down and headed to my house. Mum saw me going upstairs.

"Alex?, it's your turn to do the cleaning, the house is so dirty and messy". She demanded.

"It's not my fucking problem" I murmured under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" I said louder and ran to my room.

I had a shelve in the corner of my room, with things Amy had given me, presents, letters, birthday cards, pictures of ourselves, awards won together, that kind of stuff.

And as soon as I saw it, I put everything inside a bag, and put the bag in the back of my closet, buried under clothes. All my memories, good or bad, sad or happy, were buried too now, in the furthest corner of my mind.

I didn't care if Professor Gray decided to not be together, another reject, I guess I could take it. My heart was already too numb, too broken and hurt,, to feel something else.

I lied on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I actually felt self inside these four walls of my room. It was mine, my own place where I could be me, freely.

I closed my eyes and professor Gray immediately invaded my mind. I tried to push all my thoughts away, and just stay in blank. But failed. I didn't try anymore, and fell asleep.

The next day I went to school, like usual. But I didn't talk to anyone, I ignored my parents, my classmates, my neighbours. I would only say something when a teacher asked me something.

During lunch, I sat by myself. Amy didn't join, neither did Johnny. I sat there alone. I just stared at my food, I brought.

Also, I had no partner for a project of biology. Nobody wanted to be with me.

I don't know when everything changed, or why, maybe nothing, actually changed, just me.

I walked out of the cafeteria, all my "friends" were staring at me. When I was out the bell rang. I rushed to the next class. We had a surprised test, more than half didn't know anything at all.

I was the last one to finish, but I was sure, I was going to get a good grade.

"This exam" The professor said, holding the exams in his left hand. "worth's half of the grade".

I smiled to myself, I had almost had all the answers right.

On my free period, I did some homework, I hadn't done and could finish it all.


	6. Chapter 6

_**When the bell rang I ran to maths, my last class of the day.**_

_**I did the exercises and asked if I could leave earlier. He didn't let me go.**_

_**When the bell rang, I grabbed my things and tried to leave quickly.**_

"_**Alexandra?" Professor Gray called me. I ignored him. "Alexandra?" he called me again.**_

_**I stopped in my tracks, and stood where I stopped. Everybody else left.**_

"_**I, I thought about, well, you know about what" he said with his hands in his pockets.**_

"_**Look, I know you'll say no, so just save it, and let's leave it here and …"**_

"_**Actually" he interrupted me, with a smile. "I decided" he made a pause. "To give us a chance, if you agree of course" he finished shrugging.**_

_**I couldn't help myself, I smiled a real smile, the first for days. **_

"_**You're serious?".**_

"_**I'm always serious". He said walking toward me, stopping just a few inches away from me.**_

"_**I thought you were going to …"**_

"_**But I didn't, did I?" he said interrupting me again.**_

"_**No" I said smiling.**_

"_**So? We are dating?" He asked me, grabbing my hand.**_

"_**Uhm, I guess" I said blushing and looking to the ground.**_

_**He put his other hand on my cheek, stroking it. **_

"_**You look so cute when you blush" he whispered. **_

_**Then he leaned in, I closed my eyes at the same time he did. I had wanted, this, to happen for awhile now, but now that it had finally come, I wasn't ready for it, or felt like that even when I was, stupid nerves. I hadn't been so nervous on my life, I guess, even when I had kissed lots of guys. But wait a minute, he wasn't a guy, he was man. Maybe that's why. And while my mind was arguing with itself, I finally felt his lips against mine. The kiss was gentle and sweet. But it didn't last long, just enough to make my legs like jelly.**_

_**He pulled away a little, but I still could feel his hot breath against my skin.**_

"_**We shouldn't be doing this here" I whispered.**_

"_**You're right, stupid me" He said walking away.**_

"_**This may be the worst decision, but I'm having no regrets" he said to me. He was looking at the board while he said. And I was just looking at the board, and his back.**_

"_**Neither do I" I whispered.**_

"_**I was just wondering, if you'd like to go out, we could have a cup of tea, or something to eat, or buy ice cream or…" He was stuttering now.**_

"_**I'd love to" I interrupted him. I smiled as he did it too.**_

"_**That's, uhm, great, fantastic" he said excited.**_

_**We walked out of the school, which was empty, everybody had left already.**_

_**When I looked at him, I noticed he was nervous, his palms were sweating. I just smiled at him.**_

"_**What?". He asked me.**_

"_**Nothing". I said grinning.**_

"_**C'mon, tell me".**_

"_**Well, it's just that you, umm, are just like, umm, like a teenager, who just asked a girl to the prom". I said laughing, He laughed out loud as well.**_

_**Then he put his arm around my shoulders, making sure we were far enough from school.**_

_**We ended up buying ice creams, and walking in the park. **_

"_**Profes…." I stopped myself, realizing how odd it sounded. He realized it too.**_

"_**That, didn't sound appropriated, I think you should call me peter, just outside of school, of course". He said smiling. I nodded.**_

"_**It's getting dark" I said, looking at the sky.**_

"_**Yeah, you're right, we should probably be going". He suggested.**_

"_**Yeah, maybe we should". We stood up, and he grabbed my hand, my really small hand compared to his. I felt butterflies in my stomach.**_

_**We reached my house in 15 minutes. He looked around for a moment, and gave me a quick peck.**_

"_**I just wanted to do that". He said. I smiled at him.**_

"_**I'm glad you did it". I said. "Good-bye Peter".**_

"_**Good-bye Alexandra".**_

_**I walked inside my house with the biggest smile I could have.**_

_**It was just around six, so my father hadn't come yet. And Hannah, was probably in ballet, with my mum.**_

_**I laid in my bed. I was smiling like crazy. I stared at the ceiling, getting lost in thoughts and memories.**_

_**Not even my parents could take away the happiness I was feeling. **_

_**It was the first "happy" day in a long time and I truly enjoyed it. I just couldn't believe I was actually dating my professor, who could actually date my mum because of his age.**_

_**Then I thought that I wouldn't see him in two days, Saturday and Sunday, until Monday. **_

_**Loneliness overwhelmed me.**_

_**I fell asleep thinking of him.**_


	7. Chapter 7

I was in a classroom. It was dark. I sat on a desk in the front row. Then I saw my parents, the headmistress, Daniela Jacobs, and a police man.

When I turned around all my classmates had disappeared and Professor Gray was handcuffed in the desk beside mine.

The other four people started to yell, Peter was taken by the police and I was left alone to confront my parents and the headmistress.

I looked down and saw my name, Alexandra Amelia Reil, written in the desk. I looked up and saw my dad in front of me. He had an eraser in his right hand, and before I could blink, he erased Reil, so only Alexandra Amelia was left.

Then he laughed, and left the room hand in hand with my mum. They were as happy as if they just had won the lottery. Well, probably they just had. They had just gotten rid of me.

Mrs. Jacobs was pacing, a smile grew in her fat and pink face.

Then in front of me, a pile of dozens of books appeared from thin air.

"Well, I guess you have homework for the next twenty-seven years, if you hurry, of course, this is in english, when you're done with this, you may continue with french".

Then another pile appeared.

"Though, there's no hurry, dear one, Peter will die before you finish with the first book" She said laughing loudly. I had to put my hands on my ears to stop hearing her annoying laughter, while all the books were falling on me.

I sat up as I opened my eyes.

"It was just a dream" I whispered. "A horrible one". "11:30". "I overslept, damn".

I decided to take a shower since I was sweating. I finished my biology project , my french homework and memorize something about World War II.

Around six, I got hungry, and went downstairs, and ate some spanish food. Then my parents joined me for awhile.

"We will go to Jack's place, we are going to stay for the night". Mum said.

"And Hannah is coming with us". Dad added.

The three of them left quickly without a good-bye. I didn't mind.

Jack was my dad's best friend since high school. Jack lost his wife 7 years ago, he died in a car accident.

Jack's sons, are Noah, the oldest, was 18, and he had always had made fun of me. Charlie, the 10 year-old- nerd, and Jimmy, the 8 year-old shy boy.

I finished my dinner and turned on the telly. And found nothing, so I went to my room,

I grabbed my phone and noticed I had a text message.

'Are you coming'. From Noah.

"Then he knows my family is visiting them". I said out loud.

I felt a little disappointed, I actually thought it was from Peter.

"Silly, he doesn't have my number" I said, smiling. "And I doubt he can send text messages".

I smiled thinking of him struggling with a cell phone. Then I snapped out of my thoughts and replied to Noah.

'No, they left me behind'.

Then my phone rang, another text.

'What a shame, I guess I'll have to wait till next time'.


End file.
